A Dark Journey: El inicio
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Shadow se ve envuelto en un problema más grande de lo que en principio cree, un problema que involucra no solo a él, sino a todos sus conocidos.
1. Prologo

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Información Importante: Usare los sucesos de los videojuegos desde Sonic Adventure DX en adelante y de la serie Sonic X unidos de la manera en que mas me sea útil para la trama. Para mí la forma en que veo a los personajes es como son representados en los juegos actuales como Sonic Generations y no como se ven en SonIc The Hedgehog de 2006, ese Dr. Eggman se veía horrible, me gusta más la versión caricaturizada.**_

* * *

**—Prologo—**

"El futuro" la humanidad siempre mira asía el futuro, desde que un humano se pregunto que hay más allá de las estrellas o si el mundo es realmente plano, incluso si la tierra giraba alrededor del sol, la humanidad siempre a añorado mas, ese mismo deseo de mas es lo que ah impulsado el progreso de la humanidad hasta la actualidad.

En la historia de la humanidad ha habido grandes mentes, Albert Einstein, Leonardo Da Vinci, Gerald Robotnik y más. Pero el afán de conocimiento y superación de la humanidad también tiene sus defectos, creando armas y lunáticos en busca de poder, armas como el Cañón Eclipse del ARK.

Aun así la humanidad nunca ha visto la imagen completa, el universo y sus enigmas tal vez no son para que se conozcan, por lo menos algunos, pero mientras hay villanos como el Dr. Eggman siempre hay héroes, héroes dispuestos a dar todo de sí para salvar a los inocentes, héroes como Sonic the Hedgehog.

Es por eso que el futuro es imposible de adivinar, hay tantas variables, una de esas variables es un misterioso erzo negro llamado Shadow, un héroe y un villano, sin bando y luchando contra el mundo. Pero creo que es suficiente drama, vamos a lo que importa.

Es el año 2020, las cosas son distintas en el mundo, desde las ciudades de Empire City hasta las montañas verdes de Chu-nan. La tecnología ha avanzado mucho, la vida es fácil, cómoda y lo más segura posible teniendo en cuenta a un psicópata que siempre intenta dominar el mundo.

Mismo planeta y universo, el año es 2097, el mundo es distinto, pero no para mejor, el cielo está teñido de rojo, el hollín de las chimeneas de fabricas obscurece el cielo rojizo y los edificios colapsados adornan de manera macabra lo que solía ser Station Square. Banderas de distintos bandos desgarradas ondean, la bandera de GUN y del Dr. Eggman solo hacen más tétrico el escenario, algunos cuerpos descompuestos se encuentran tirados en lo que solían ser calles llenas de tráfico y peatones.

"Bienvenidos a este mundo"

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar, ningún comentario es rechazado.**_


	2. Una noche Tormentosa

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero disfruten de este Fic, Shadow siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito de los videojuegos y series de Sonic, es decir. Es Shadow.**_

* * *

**—Una noche Tormentosa—**

**/Empire City| 00:15pm| 11 de Noviembre de 2020/**

En la cima del edificio más grande de la ciudad se alza una sombría figura, esta es la tercera noche que Shadow se siente atraído a este lugar, "La Torre Empire" el símbolo de la grandeza económica de la ciudad, la ciudad se ilumina por las luces de los apartamentos y letreros de neón de los hoteles y locales nocturnos. Las nubes se arremolinan sobre la ciudad cubriendo casi en su totalidad el cielo, se acerca una tormenta y Shadow lo presiente.

El erizo negro da un paso asía la orilla del edificio para observar mejor la ciudad, la vida en las calles es más que abundante, movimiento en casi cualquier dirección, el sonido de los claxon sonando día y noche, taxistas furiosos y sirenas de policía y ambulancias. Fortunas creándose y otras derrumbándose en la bolsa, vagabundos en las calles y amantes en los parques poco iluminados de la ciudad. De alguna muy extraña manera esto es relajante para el erzo negro y al mismo tiempo irritante.

No tarda mucho para que lo que presentía Shadow suceda, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y diluvio cae sobre la ciudad, los rayos ilumina de manera sorprendente los cielos solo para seguir por el estruendoso sonido de los truenos.

Hace meses que no recibe órdenes de G.U.N., la falta de trabajo lo está matando, es el mantenerse ocupado lo que evita que se cuestione su propia existencia. En noches como esta desearía estar rastreando alguna organización terrorista o robando los planos de la nueva arma del Doctor Eggman.

Las frías gotas que caen sobre su piel le resulta algo agradable, en un intento de conseguir algo de paz, Shadow cierra sus ojos intentando olvidar todo lo que le rodea. Por un corto tiempo todo dejo de ser importante, pero el sonido de una 9mm siendo accionada le saca de su transe.

Sus ojos color escarlata miran en la dirección exacta en que se origino el sonido, sin pensarlo más salta al edificio continuo, debajo de el, las calles brillan con los faros de los coches y letreros, su pie derecho toca el techo del edificio a solo centímetros de una caída, Shadow no demuestra miedo ni temor y continua su paso. La silueta que pasa de techo en techo no es percibida por nadie.

El callejón es obscuro, las gotas de agua que caen del tormentoso cielo diluyen la sangre que proviene del cuerpo de un joven sin vida en el sucio suelo lleno de basura y alimañas. En una esquina yace una mujer rubia y joven de no más de 25 años de ropas caras arrinconada por un criminal de vestimenta sucia y mal cuidada.

El hombre lleva un arma en su mano derecha, la misma que privo de la vida al joven en el suelo y la que esta apuntando a la asustada mujer. Con cada paso que da, la mujer retrocede arrinconándose más y más contra las paredes del callejón.

-Entra el dinero precioso- mientras agita el arma un poco

La mujer solo sostiene su bolso contra su pecho mientras mira la sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro de su atacante.

-Como quieras, nos la podemos arreglar de otra manera- dice mientras que con su mano libre toma el brazo de la joven para acercarla a él y olfatear su aroma -hueles exquisito preciosa jejeje- el hombre lame de manera indecorosa el cuello de la mujer asta legar a su mejilla.

La mujer deja escapar un chillido que es ahogado por el sonido del suelo siendo golpeado por algo pesado, el criminal detecta el escándalo y se gira solo para ver a Shadow de pie y sin decir nada.

-Eh no eres uno de esos animalejos que hablan, mejor lárgate antes de que te vuele la tapa de los sesos- El criminal dice esto con una sonrisa enferma y burlona sin dejas de sostener la muñeca de la asustada mujer.

Shadow no se marcha y sigue observando al criminal que comienza a inquietarse con la pasividad de su inesperado testigo.

-¿¡No me escuchaste!? Dije que te largaras- su vos se llena de ira y nervios al sentir la mirada de los ojos escarlata de Shadow.

El criminal siente como su corazón se acelera y como el frio sudor escurre por su frente, su mano tiembla mientras el dedo que lleva en el gatillo tantea con la posibilidad de disparar.

-Tú lo quisiste… ¡AAAHH!- el hombre siente como su mano se rompe mientras una ráfaga lo tira al suelo.

Al mirar su mano se sorprende y horroriza con su estado, está completamente rota. El dolor no le impide levantarse solo para ver como la mujer sale corriendo del callejos, y el arma que yace en el suelo, antes de siquiera dar un paso, Shadow ya se encuentra a solo centímetros del arma. El criminal observa como el erizo negro recoge el arma y la analiza.

Sus pies le ordenan correr, pero apenas da un paso asía atrás cuando Shadow lo golpea en el estomago sacándole el aire y abrigándole a a arrodillarse en el suelo. Al levantar la mirada solo ve los ojos rojo sangre de Shadow y ellos ve ira, odio y dolor.

-No te atreverías… eres uno de los buenos- dice el criminal con algo de dificultad por la flat de aire y los nervios.

Shadow observa por unos segundos más al hombre antes de poner el cañón del arma en la frente de este. El hombre rompe en llanto y del miedo de orina encima, esto solo hace que Shadow sienta más repugnancia asía el sujeto.

-Pero… pero eres de los buenos… tu no deberías matarme- dice entre sollozos y lagrimas mientras observa a Shadow directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no soy bueno. Yo soy Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog- dice con frialdad en la vos antes de accionar el gatillo.

La vos seria y fría de Shadow es lo único y ultimo que escucha este hombre antes de morir en ese callejón, para cuando la policía llega lo único que encuentran son dos cuerpos y un arma sin huellas digitales para identificar.

Las luces azules y rojas de los coches de policía alumbran el callejón en esta noche de tormenta, desde un tejado cercano Shadow observa como los humanos continúan con su vida, en cierta forma el acabar con ese criminal le hiso sentir mejor pero esa sensación no dura mucho, su silueta desaparece cuando el siguiente rallo cae iluminando los cielos de Empire City.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar, ningún comentario es mal recibido.**_


	3. Agente Shadow

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio anterior y les dejo con este, también les aviso que si en algunos momentos la narrativa se vuelve algo vaga y esforzada, es porque normalmente escribo en con otro estilo ajena al prosa. Lamento un error en el episodio anteror, la ore deveria ser 00:15am, lo corregiré después.**_

* * *

**—Agente Shadow—**

**/D.C. Washington| Casa Blanca| 10:45am 11 de Noviembre del 2020/**

El peso de una nación sobre sus hombros y la mirada criticarte y exigente de las demás naciones es lo que el presidente debe soportar en su vida diaria, mientras mira por la ventana de su oficina que da al monumento a Washington piensa en lo que ah sucedido durante todo este tiempo.

El dios del agua y destrucción atacando Station Square, El ARK apuntando a la tierra con el cañón eclipse, Eggman y su flota de robots atacando el mundo, el planeta partiéndose en pedazos, Black Doom y sus Black Arms atacado el planeta y un sinfín de más incidentes como esos.

En algunas ocasiones ha pensado en dejar el cargo, pero parece como si nadie más quisiera ocuparse de asuntos como estos, un suspiro de cansancio es el único sonido que este cansado líder deja escapar antes de sentarse en su escritorio a esperar la próxima emergencia relacionada con Eggman.

Los pasos apresurados que escucha acercándose le dicen que ese momento del día a empezado, pronto el General de G.U.N. traviesa la puerta con su rostro de pocos amigos.

-Sr. Presidente, tenemos problemas- la vos autoritaria y despilonada del general está llena de nervios que casi son imperceptibles para el presidente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hemos recibido informes sobre una señal de energía muy extraña en Egipto- el hombre deja un folder en el escritorio que el presidente toma y empieza a ojear.

-Ya veo ¿cómo esta nuestra espía, ya está al tanto de esto?- sin despegar la vista del folder.

- Si Sr presidente, ya nos ah… bueno nos dio su tarifa habitual-

-¿Tiene algún apoyo?-

-Si Sr, apoyo pesado señor.-

-Esto requiere más discreción, contacte con él y dígale que tiene trabajo-

-Si Señor-

En cuanto el general sale por la puerta y esta se cierra, el presidente deja el folder en el escritorio, ya ha visto esto más veces de lo que desearía.

**/Empire City| 11:00am/**

El sol brilla sobre los cielos llenos de smog de la ciudad, Shadow lleva observando esto durante a un tiempo, de vs en cuando duerme un poco, pero no demasiado, aun le acosan las pesadillas de María.

-¿Qué quieres?-Exclama el Erizo negro.

Sonic yace detrás de el sentado sobre uno de los enromes aparatos de aire acondicionado del edificio, el erzo azul sonríe de manera divertida y soberbia.

-Escuche que anoche hubo un incidente por aquí-

-No me digas- De manera distante y sin voltear a ver a Sonic.

-No me malinterpretes. Es genial que rescataras a esa chica, pero cre que te sobrepasaste con ese sujeto-

Sonic mira a Shadow que ni siquiera a volteado a verle, espera una respuesta o una muestra de arrepentimiento, pero sabe que es casi imposible conseguir eso de Shadow.

-Como sea, solo te sugiero que no estés por allí matando gente, eso te hace parecer un loco- mientras se levanta y estira un poco.

Sonic mira una ves mas a Shadow antes de negar con la cabes de manera desilusionada, a veces no comprende cómo alguien puede ser tan frio y desinteresado por la vida humana, después de unos segundos se retira dejado una silueta azul por donde pasa.

Shadow gruñe un poco, le molesta que Sonic se crea superior, para el Erizo negro, Sonic no es más que un petulante y estúpido que va por la vida sin ninguna preocupación. El sonido de su comunicador de pulsera le saca de sus pensamientos de odio asía el erizo azul, en la pequeña pantalla de lo que parecería un reloj digital esta la "G" de G.U.N. Con presionar un botón la voz del general se puede comenzar a escuchar.

-Shadow, tienes una nueva misión, te enviaremos las coordenadas, allí te encontraras con el resto del equipo-

-Si señor- dice de manera seria intentando ocultar los ánimos de trabajar que tiene el Erizo.

-Los parámetros de la misión son los de siempre, un trabajo de reconocimiento, nada de daños si no son necesarios-

-Correcto-

La transmisión se corta y Shadow dibuja una leve sonrisa al pensar en que por fin volverá a trabajar, sin tardar más salta por la orilla del edificio para correr por la pared de manera vertical hasta la calle dejando una silueta amarilla en detrás suyo.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos, recuerden comentar, ningún comentario es mal recibido.**_


	4. Un imperio bajo la arena

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, y recuerden comentar, que ningún comentario es mal recibido. (Rouge lleva su atuendo clásico)**_

* * *

**—Un imperio bajo la arena—**

**/Egipto|3:17pm 11 de Noviembre de 2020/**

La arena se arremolina alrededor de un destello segador que al apagarse deja ver a un Shadow mas que depuesto a cumplir con sus ordenes, una mirada rápida a sus alrededores fácilmente le dice que no hay nadie, solo las pirámides que se alzan a lo lejos.

Para el erizo negro esto es extraño, ellos nunca se retrasan, el general dijo que estas eran las coordenadas para el punto de encuentro.

-Hola-

La vos mecánica le es más que familiar al erizo que solo se voltea para ver de frente a Omega cubierto de arena. De cierta forma le es agradable escuchar la voz del androide que ha llegado a convertirse en una especie de colega.

-Es bueno verte de una pieza Omega, ¿Dónde está ella?- dice de manera algo fría pero amigable.

-Ella no quiso seguir esperando, se marcho hace una hora a investigar, dijo que te esperara-

Shadow no se sorprende por la imprudencia de Rouge, siempre fue muy difícil que ella obedeciera una simple orden.

-¿Cuál es la situación Omega?-

-Una energía extraña ah sido detectada debajo de lo que solía ser la antigua base del Dr. Eggman- mientras señala la pirámide más grande de un grupo de tres.

-Ya veo, será mejor que la encontremos antes de que algo le suceda-

-Correcto-

Shadow sonríe un poco antes de comenzar a deslizarse por encima de la arena, Omega le sigue detrás con ayuda de sus propulsores traseros, la arena en el aire golpea la piel de Shadow causándole un sentimiento de satisfacción, se siente mejor ahora que está trabajando.

**/Base de Egipto del Dr. Eggman/**

La murciélago observa el estado de decadencia en el que se encuentra el lugar, sus pasos resuenan con el sonido de los tacones de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo. Hasta ella se sorprendió con el hecho de que algo sucediera aquí, se supone que el lugar esta abandonado desde los sucesos del Cañón Eclipse.

El lugar está lleno de los restos de distintos robots, la mayoría de robots modelo E-1000, son mucho más viejos que Omega, otras áreas del lugar están inaccesibles, algunos derrumbes han dejado inutilizables pasillos enteros.

-Este lugar vio mejores tiempos- dice de manera un poco burlona la joven murciélago.

El sonido de pasos pesados llama su atención, al asomarse un poco por una esquina se extraña con lo que ve, dos robot E-1000 se dirigen a una pared con el logotipo del Dr. en ella, Rouge mira como uno de los androides de acabo negro presiona algunas rocas activando un puerta secreta.

Rouge sonríe un poco al pensar en su descubrimiento, su sonrisa no dura mucho cuando las estruendosas pisadas detrás suyo la hacen voltear solo para ver a un E-Series de color amarillo apuntándole con un arma.

-Intruso-

-Mejor me largo-

La murciélago intenta tomar vuelo pero el androide logra darle un tiro con un paralizante, la murciélago cae en los brazos del androide que la toma del torso con una de sus enormes manos.

Rouge apenas puede mantenerse consiente mientras mira como es llevada hasta la pared que antes avía visto, sabe que esto es serio, sin pensarlo mucho activa la señal de auxilio de su comunicador de pulsera, solo le queda esperar a que vengan por ella.

**/En otro lugar de la base/**

Shadow y Omega caminan por los pasillos apenas iluminados del lugar, muy pocas antorchas siguen encendidas, pero para el erzo negro no es muy difícil ver, y su compañero solo debe activar su visión nocturna.

Shadow siente como si pie golpea algo en el suelo, al mirar asía abajo ve los restos de un E-Series, alrededor hay mas, algunos simplemente parecen haberse apagado y otros están destrozados por completo. Algunos incluso parecen haber sido desarmados por sus partes.

-Este es mi futro- dice la voz mecánica de Omega.

El comentario pesimista de Omega hace que Shadow le mire con algo de intriga, el androide casi nunca demuestra preocupación por temas como estos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Soy obsoleto, no falta mucho para que ustedes busquen un modelo mejor, y yo seré desechado como estos androides- señalando a los restos de robots.

Shadow nota una leve expresión en los ojos de Omega, parece tristeza.

-Antes de eso tendrán que pasar sobre mí y creo que Rouge tampoco estaría muy feliz por eso-

Shadow sonríe un poco en un intento de animar a su compañero, que parece algo afectado por la visión de androides abandonados.

-Gracias-

-De nada, pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso, tengo una reputación- comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Afirmativo-

Shadow escucha como su comunicador comienza a pitar, al verlo nota como un mapa se despliega en la pequeña pantalla mostrando un punto rojo no muy lejos.

-Parece que se metió en problemas-

-Ella necesita nuestra ayuda- dice un poco preocupado el androide.

-Vamos, no está muy lejos-

Shadow comienza a deslizare seguido detrás por Omega que no se separa demasiado de Shadow.

**/En algún otro lugar de la Base/**

El dolor de cabeza es casi insoportable, lo único que ve Rouge es obscuridad en todas direcciones. Por un momento piensa en lo peor, pero cuando el sonido de Metal golpeado cristal suena, sus ojos se abren y le dejan ver a un E-Series de color verde mirándola detrás de un cristal.

-¿Que sucede?- Adolorida y sobando su cabeza.

-Está por comenzar-

El androide se mueve para que Rouge pueda ver a cientos de robots E-Series observando a una plataforma de piedra donde un E-Series de color Negro y Franjas doradas yace delante de un objeto cubierto por una manta. El androide mira a la multitud de robots multicolor.

-¡Hermanos! Hoy por fin cumpliremos nuestro cometido- la multitud de androides comienza a avalar a su líder -Por fin encontramos la ultima pieza para nuestro propósito-

Rouge mira como otros dos E-Series de color Azul y verde llevan consigo un pajarito Rosa y otro amarillo respectivamente, se acercan al E-Series negro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta la murciélago sin obtener una respuesta.

Pronto el androide negro toma al pequeño pajarillo rosa en sus manos y lo observa por unos segundos antes de mostrar al asustado animal a la multitud de androides.

-Hoy por fin podremos tomar venganza de la humanidad, el creador nos abandono aquí, pero nosotros logramos sobrevivir y prosperar-

El androide está a punto de retirar la mata del objeto detrás suyo cuando una de las paredes estalla en mil pedazos llamando la atención de todos los androides y de Rouge.

-Suelta a ese animal y ríndete- mientras Shadow sale de entre el polvo.

Cuando el polvo y humo se disipan, Rouge y sus captures pueden ver a Shadow y omega más que listos para combatir, pero la reacción de sus rivales no es la que esperan.

-Esto es sorprendente, mas de nuestros hermanos han regresado- exclama de manera triunfal el E-Series negro al ver a Shadow y Omega.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Shadow un poco molesto.

-Los archivos del creador hablan de ti Shadow the Hedgehog y como fuiste capaz de superar al creador. Ahora que estas aquí tú nos guiaras en la conquista del mundo exterior-

Shadow se queda callado mientras observa al enorme número de androides que le observan casi como a una deidad.

-Estás loco- exclama el erizo provocando que la multitud se conmocione.

-Ya veo, no compartes nuestra visión, pero eso no importa, hay alguien más que nos guiara-

El androide retira la manta revelando el cuerpo reconstruido de un androide E-100, más específicamente, E-102 Gamma. El pequeño pajarillo se asusta mientras el androide de color negro se dispone a introducirlo dentro de la maquina.

Shadow está a punto de moverse para acabar con esto cuando un proyectil destroza el suelo debajo de él y Omega asiéndolos caer, los androides E-1000 comienzan a acercarse a ellos para atacar.

Omega activa sus armas mientras Shadow se prepara para pelear, Rouge observa un poco preocupada desde su celda como Shadow y Omega son arrinconados por el ejército de androides.

-¡ALTO!-

La vos mecánica hace que los androides se detengan y volteen a ver la plataforma de piedra, donde un Gamma reactivado les observa de manera dura.

-Nosotros no somos armas, somos mejor que eso, debemos aprender del pasado-

Los androides bajan sus armas y se reacomodan en sus puestos dejando que Omega y Shadow se muevan con tranquilidad. El erzo negro no duda en dirigirse asía Rouge para liberarla, Omega le sigue de cerca en caso de algún imprevisto.

Cuando Rouge sale de su celda, la murciélago solo actua como si nada, manteniendo ese aire algo pretencioso que tiene.

-Se tomaron su tiempo- sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Pudimos haberte dejado aquí- Responde Shadow

-No mientas, se que estarían perdidos son mi-

Shadow sonríe un poco, de cierta manera Rouge tiene razón en eso.

-Tú eres Shadow the Hedgehog- Afirma Gamma haciendo que Shadow se voltea a verle.

-Así es, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Tú desafiaste tu destino, como yo, debes seguir luchando, tú tienes nuestro apoyo-

Shadow mira de manera incrédula al androide de color rojo antes de marcharse con sus compañeros, Gamma no deja de mirar al erizo hasta que por fin está demasiado lejos.

**/Fuera de la base/**

Shadow camina seguido de cerca por Rouge y Omega, la Murciélago yace sobre uno de los hombros dele norme androide.

-Eso fue divertido ¿no creen?- exclama la murciélago en un intento de romper el silencio.

-Afirmativo- responde Omega.

-Fue… entretenido- Dice Shadow intentando sonar frio

Rouge sonríe un poco por el pobre intento de Shadow por sonar frio y misterioso. La murciélago piensa en regresar a casa y se divierte con la idea de que el debe erstar mas que preocupado, lleva tres días sin noticias.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar.**_


	5. La ladrona y el caza tesoros

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero sinceramente les haya gustado el episodio anterior, además espero que este también les guste, un poco de RougeXKnuckles jejeje. Este episodio es muy corto. (Para uso de la trama, Rouge y Knuckles ya mantienen una relación desde hace un tiempo)**_

* * *

**—La ladrona y el caza tesoros—**

**/Angel Island| 8:38pm 11 de Noviembre de 2020/**

Rouge se deja caer lentamente a los pies del templo de la esmeralda maestra, la luz verde ilumina el área cercana como un enorme faro, la murciélago no puede dejar de sonreír con solo pensar en el rostro de Knuckles.

La chica murciélago sube los escalones asta estar frente a la enrome esmeralda verde que brilla con intensidad, es raro para Rouge no ver a Knuckles cerca, no es de el alejarse de la esmeralda maestra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice una voz masculina detrás suya.

Rouge sonríe un poco más al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Knuckles llena de autoridad y disciplina como siempre, la murciélago se voltea para verle con una mirada algo traviesa que siempre logra provocar un leve sonrojo en el rostro del Echidna.

-Vamos, no finjas estar furioso, se que te agrada verme de nuevo- Rouge no deja de sonreír intentando sacarle una sonrisa nerviosa al echidna molesto.

-Tres días Rouge, tres días- replica el Echidna sin dejar de ver a Rouge con molestia.

La murciélago se rasca la cabeza mientras su mirada se hace esquiva. Las rodillas de Rouge se juntan demostrando una postura de arrepentimiento un tanto infantil.

-¿Lo siento?- responde la murciélago.

La esforzada disculpa de Rouge y su risa nerviosa puede ser poco, pero Knuckles sabe que es lo más que se puede pedir de ella, su postura de brazos cruzados se vuelve más relajada y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su cara haciendo que Rouge se relaje un poco.

-¿Fue tan difícil decirlo?- dice en tono algo burlón el Echidna.

Rouge sonríe un poco antes de elevarse un poco y dejarse caer delicadamente en los brazos del Echidna quedando cara a cara y con su brazo izquierdo detrás del cuello de Knuckles para evitar caerse.

La murciélago le entrega un beso en la mejilla al echidna logrando que este se sonroje un poco, Rouge sonríe por haber logrado ruborizarle. Knuckles baja las piernas de Rouge para que la murciélago quede de nuevo en pie.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar o algo? Llevo un tiempo fuera y sería un buen cambio para varias- pregunta la murciélago

Knuckles sonríe y se dirige detrás de la enorme esmeralda verde, Rouge se queda confundida, pero su confusión desaparece cuando el Echidna regresa con una canasta llena de bocadillos. La murciélago sonríe mientras une sus manos, le arece de lo más tierno el detalle de Knuckles.

[Algunos minutos después 9:00pm]

Rouge se acurruca en el pecho de Knuckes mientras este se recuesta contra la esmeralda maestra, a un lado suyo hay algunos platos con boronas de algunos pasteles y postres. Mientras Rouge tiene los ojos errados intentando disfrutar el momento, el rostro de Knucles es serio, de verdad se preocupa por la murciélago, incluso más que de la misma esmeralda maestra cada vez que sale en una de sus misiones.

-Emm…-Balbucea el equidna.

-¿Qué sucede?- responde Rouge

-Necesitamos hablar-

Las palabras serias de Knuckles hacen que Rouge abra sus ojos saliendo de su comodidad solo para reincorporar su torso un poco y ver a Knuckles directo a los ojos.

-¿Hablar de qué? Pregunta algo nervioso la murciélago.

-Yo… emm… no abría alguna forma de que…- Knuckles se piensa su propuesta unos segundos más antes de lograr tragarse su miedo a la reacción de Rouge –Tal vez sería mejor si dejaras tu trabajo en G.U.N.-

Rouge sonríe un poco al pensar que esto se trata de una broma, pero al ver que el rostro de Knuckles no deja de estar serie se da cuenta de lo serio de la conversación, y de lo mucho que le molesta su propuesta.

-A que viene esta idea tuya- dice un poco molesta la murciélago.

Knuckles no sabe cómo responder a esto, su silencio solo logra enfadar mucho más a Rouge, la murciélago mira con rabia al Echidna que solo guarda silencio sin poder formular una respuesta

-SI no vas a decir nada, será mejor que me valla- exclama una molesta Rouge antes de tomar vuelo.

Knuckles solo ve como Rouge se marcha, sabe que debió haber pensado mejor sus palabras, no quiere empeorar más las cosas de lo que ya están.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y sé que es algo corto y lo lamento, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Nuevos Planes

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado, (Decidí usar a los ayudantes de Eggman del Sonic Colours: Orbot y Cubot)**_

* * *

**—Nuevos Planes—**

**/Debajo de las capas de Hielo de Holoska| 24:00pm 12 de Noviembre del 2020/**

Una pequeña ciudadela dentro de un domo se alza en las profundidades de las heladas aguas de Holoska, donde las ballenas se mueven con una lentitud que tiene una cierta gracia, una enorme torre se alza sobre los demás edificios de la ciudadela.

Dentro de la ultima habitación el Dr. Eggman camina en círculos, la habitación es blanca y solo hay algunas pantallas flotantes con gráficos y esquemas, una silla acojinada de color rojo se encuentra en medio de las pantallas.

El rostro de Eggman demuestra su ira y frustración, la intromisión del erizo azul es cada vez más insoportable, en una esquina, Orbot y Cubot observan como su amo camina en círculos.

-¡AAAHH!- grita de frustración el gordinflón científico mientras se deja caer de sentón en su silla para masajear sus sienes.

Orbot y Cubot se acercan con algo de cautela, no desean terminar en la fundición. Mientras Orbot se pone del lado derecho de Eggman, su compañero se coloca en el izquierdo.

-Hacer estos enojos no le vendrá bien a su salud Dr.- asegura el pequeño robot rojo.

-Tal vez algo de televisión le anime Doc.- exclama con una asentó italiano de Gangster de película el androide de facciones cuadradas.

Cubot saca de un compartimiento en su pecho un control remoto el cual apunta a la pantalla más grande en frente de Eggman para mostrar las noticias, la locutora sonríe de manera radiante mientras detrás de ella se ve un enorme grupo de gente celebrando.

-Hoy celebramos al gran Soni…- no termina de escucharse toda la frase cuando Cubot cambia de canal rápidamente, esta vez en un programa de Concursos, el presentados se acerca a un concursante -Por 100 puntos, ¿Cómo venció Sonic al Dr. Egg…?- Cubot apaga el televisor y lanza el control lejos.

-Creo que la Tv no es lo mejor ahora mismo- exclama Orbot.

-No se preocupe Doc, pronto ese Sonic estar durmiendo con los peses- Dice Cubot en un intento de animar a su creador/ amo.

La mano de Eggman deja descubierta una mirada de Ira que espanta un poco a los dos androides.

-¿Qué caso tiene? Cada vez que estoy cerca de la victoria, ese maldito erizo azul se mete y lo echa todo a perder- Vocifera Eggman en un todo de ira.

Los dos androides se acercan más a su amo, que parece más que molesto al pensar en el Erizo azul.

-No es del todo verdad Dr.- afirma Orbot.

-Es cierto, a veces no es Sonic quien echa a perder su plan, en ocasiones es ese Zorro de dos colas- comenta Cubot.

-Oh la eriza rosa- agrega Orbot.

-Oh Shadow-

-Oh La conejita y su mascota Chao-

-Ese gato enorme y su rana-

-Rouge, Knuckles-

-SIlver-

-Blaze-

-Oh…-

-¡Ya entendí!- Grita mientras se pone abruptamente de pie -Sonic y sus amigos siempre arruinan mis planes-

-Eso tampoco es del todo cierto- dice Cubot.

-A veces son sus propias creaciones- agrega Orbot.

-Como Gamma-

- U Omega-

-Metal Sonic-

-Chaos-

Eggman lanza una mirada de odio a los dos androides que deciden guardar silencio para evitar problemas mayores. El regordete científico respira hondo para evitar un tremendo ataque de ira en contra de sus ayudantes.

-Como sea, debo buscar una forma de deshacerme de Sonic y poner al planeta a mis pies- exclama Eggman mientras toma asiento de nuevo y se acerca a las pantallas para comenzar a buscar con ayuda de un teclado holográfico que se despliega frente a él.

Orbot y Cubot observan como Eggman teclea para buscar algo útil en sus archivos que guardan todo tipo de información, pronto los cristales negros que cubren sus ojos brillan con un resplandor que no da confianza a los dos androides.

-Jejejejeje Oh ho ho ho- Eggman ríe mientras se pone de Pie asiendo que los dos androides se pongan más nerviosos

-Creo que ya encontró algo- Exclama Cubot.

-Esta vez Sonic no podrá detenerme, ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos- Mientras sonríe.

Frente a Eggman, la pared se abre revelando un ventanal que deja ver toda la ciudadela, que desde allí parece formar el logotipo de su imperio, tan inconfundible como siempre.

-Emm… y ¿cuál es ese plan Dr.?- pregunta Orbot con algo de miedo en su robótica vos de acento ingles (Supongo, no escuche muy bien su vos en los videos)

-oh, ya lo veras jejejeje- mientras sonríe y ve como su ejército de Robots se mueve por las ciudadela (Robots de Sonic Unleashed) -Denme el micrófono, rápido- Cubot saca de su compartimento un micrófono rojo que le entrega a Eggman -*Aclaración de garganta* a todas las unidades Egg, ¡Pónganse a trabajar! Tenemos un nuevo plan-

Los androides en la ciudadela se apresuran a moverse y acelerar la producción de mas robots, otros preparan las armas y algunos las naves de Eggman (Las de Sonic Heroes y Unleashed)

La risa de Eggman se oye por toda la ciudadela mientras el sonido de las fábricas y los pasos pesados y metálicos aumentan gradualmente.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio no olviden comentar que ningún comentario es mal recibido, además se agradece que dejen un comentario.**_


	7. Proyecto: Nueva Vida

**_Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, no olviden comentar._**

* * *

**—Proyecto: Nueva Vida—**

**/Colonia espacial ARK|06:00am| 15 de noviembre de 2020/**

El comandante de las fuerzas G.U.N. observa desde uno de los observatorios del lugar como la tierra gira casi en calma, ocultando todo el mal que hay en ella. Desde que Shadow acabo con Black Doom, G.U.N. tomo el control completo de la instalación, y el comandante ha comenzado un proyecto personal.

El hombre mira la palma de su mano enguantada y mira un par de cabellos, uno negro y otro de un color dorado muy particular. El solo estar en ese lugar le disgusta, pero no hay de otra. Sin perder más tiempo se dirige a los laboratorios con algo de apuro.

Mientras camina por los pasillos, los soldados le saludan de manera formal, pero él no hace caso a los saludos militares que se le dan, solo piensa en los dos cabellos que lleva en su puño cerrado.

Las puertas frente a él se abren deslizándose de manera automática, al entrar al laboratorio, los científicos simplemente ignoran su presencia, el comandante se acerca a uno de ellos, un joven de piel pálida, cabello desarreglado de color negro y ojos verdes, se nota que no se a rasurado, una sombra de barba ya le ah aparecido en el rostro, su bata de laboratorio esta algo arrugada, y debajo lleva un suéter de cuadros verde, unos vaqueros azules y zapatillas negras.

-Dr. Monroe- dice con autoridad el comandante de G.U.N.

La repentina mención de su nombre provoca que el científico se exalte un poco, casi asustado por la vos severa y autoritaria del comandante. Aun así se gira para ver a su jefe.

-Comandante, que sorpresa… en que puedo ayudarle- dice con algo de nervios el joven científico.

-Como van los preparativos para el proyecto- pregunta el comandante.

-Eh… debe comprender que el equipo es muy sofisticado, no sé si puede duplicar el resultado del profesor Gerald- responde con miedo el científico.

-Le traje aquí porque se supone que es una especie de genio científico, dígame si puede funcionar o no- mientras alza un poco la vos.

-Es posible, pero no sé si el resultado será satisfactorio, como le dije, esto es muy complejo-

-No importa, ya conseguí las muestras que me pidió-

-¿En serio?- de manera incrédula -Digo, fantástico. Démelas y yo comenzare el proceso-

El joven estira su mano para que el comandante le entrega los dos pequeños cabellos, el científico tiene cuidado de no perder uno, y los coloca en lo que parecería un escáner. En una pantalla cercana comienzan a aparecer distintas ventanas con diferente información, el joven científico se acerca para ver de que se tarta y si su teoría estaba en lo correcto.

-Como lo suponía, el ADN de ambos es compatible- exclama un poco orgullosos el científico.

-¿Eso quiere decir que funcionara?- pregunta el comandante.

-Tal vez, pero no estoy seguro, pero si funciona, no tendrá que preocuparse por esa enfermedad-

-Es suficiente para mí-

-Puede que para usted, pero aun necesitaremos una fuente de poder muy grande-

-De eso no se preocupe Dr. Conseguiré lo que necesita, solo asegúrese de que esto funcione-

- ¡SI Sr! -

El comandante deja el lugar para que los científicos continúen trabajando, en su mente hay muchas cosas, si esto funciona no sabrá que hacer, pero será mejor que nada. Ella merecía una vida. Y G.U.N. ha pasado por mucho, sabe qué fuente de energía será perfecta.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sé que este episodio fue corto y lo siento, pero nos veremos después, recuerden comentar.**


	8. Deja el arma y toma los Cannoli

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, recuerden comentar.**_

* * *

**—Deja el arma y toma los Cannoli—**

**/Spagonia| 13:27pm| 16 de noviembre de 2020| Restaurant Luigi's/**

El lugar es agradable, el edificio es antiguo y su exterior muestra una fachada de ladrillo rojo, el letrero de neón del lugar es algo ostentoso, pero no arruina el aspecto del lugar, algunas mesas y sillas yacen afuera para clientes que prefieran su comida en exteriores, dentro los meseros atienden a los comensales que esperan en sus mesas de manteles blancos, con una vela como centro de mesa.

El ambiente es algo lúgubre, la iluminación es poca pero no inexistente, las paredes de color crema contrastan con madera que cubre su mitad inferior de forma horizontal, los pisos de madera rojiza y ventiladores de cielo muy elegantes hacen de este un buen local para familias y parejas.

Al fondo hay una área que se encuentra restringida para ciertas personas, en ella hay una mesa larga con máteles rojos, hay 6 sillas de cada lado y una en la cabecera de la mesa, en ellas están sentados varios hombres, y en la cabecera un anciano de cabello canoso y apariencia cansada, sus ojos son algo grises, todos llevan trajes negros muy bien arreglados.

Uno de los hombres que se encuentra del lado derecho del anciano en la cabecera se reclina un poco al costado para poder permitir que el hombre de avanzada edad escuche sus palabras.

-Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles jefe, tal vez deberíamos dejar los negocios con ya sabe quién- dice el nervioso hombre.

-Eh escuchado todos los rumores del Sr. Amir, aun así no planeo dejar mis negocios solo por unos rumores- responde al anciano con una vos seria y algo seca.

-Sí pero…-

-*Aclaración de garganta*-

La repentina interrupción hace que todos en la mesa que prestaban atención a la charla entre el anciano y y su segundo al mando volteen para ver sentada en la cabecera restante a Rouge sentada de piernas cruzadas y con una mirada de burla y soberbia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Vocifera uno de los hombre de traje.

-Quien soy no es muy importante, lo que sí es importante es que me digan dónde se esconde su amigo Yasuf- Dice rouge con un tono creído.

-No somos ratas, ahora será mejor que te largues antes de que estés muerta muñeca- responde el hombre a la derecha del anciano.

Rouge sonríe de manera en que le transmite un sensación de inseguridad a los gánster allí, los nerviosos criminales introducen sus manos dentro de sus abrigos o sacos para tomar sus armas.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para salir de aquí sin ningún rasguño- asegura de nuevo el hombre.

-Lamento escuchar eso muchachos, en serio quería evitar esto… pero no me dejaron de otra- de manera desafiante.

Rouge sonríe una vez más antes de chasquear los dedos, al hacerlo la pared detrás suyo se desploma alzando una gran cantidad de humo y polvo. Los criminales se cubren el rostro para evitar que la tierra los deje sin visión, cuando dejan de cubrirse miran como el polvo se disipa para dejar ver a Omega y Shadow armado con una Desert Eagle de 9 mm color negra con empuñaduras de madera rojiza.

-Esta es su última oportunidad chicos, oh me dicen lo que quiero oír, oh estos dos comenzaran ah hacer sus propias preguntas- dice Rouge mientras Omega se pone a su lado izquierdo y Shadow en su lado derecho.

-Estas muer…-

El hombre siente como una mano se posa en su hombro, al girarse mira la mirada cansada del anciano, sabe que debe guardar silencio.

-Srta. Se cuando me han derrotado, el sr Amir esta en algún lugar de Shamar- dice el anciano con una vos muy tranquila.

-Ven, si hubieran respondido a mis preguntas con amabilidad nada de esto hubiera sucedido- dice rouge con una voz burlona y una sonrisa en el rostro.

La murciélago se levanta y sale del lugar por la puerta principal, sin prestar atención a los comensales y empleados aterrados por la explosión, Shadow y Omega salen por el agujero que crearon en la pared como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a los criminales con sus asuntos.

Desde el techo de un edificio frente al restaurante, un erizo blanco observo todo lo sucedido, su mirada no demuestra mucha sorpresa, solo algo de molestia.

-Esto no está bien- replica para sí mismo el erizo blanco.

-Aun hay una oportunidad- dice una vos femenina con algo de frialdad.

Silver se gira para mirar a Blaze sentada en uno de los bordes del techo mirándole.

-Eso espero, en serio que lo espero- dice Silver con algo de preocupación.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos, recuerden comentar.**_


	9. Como fuegos artificiales

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, les recuerdo e invito a comentar. Es enserio, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. [Silver X Blaze]**_

* * *

_**—Como fuegos artificiales—**_

_**/Spagonia| 14:05pm| 16 de Noviembre de 2020| Cercanías de la Universidad/**_

Silver espera en una de las pequeñas mesas frente a un café, mira como los estudiantes pasa sin más preocupaciones que llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Los ojos de Silver parecen curiosos y llenos de inocencia.

-Oye- dice una voz femenina.

Silver mira hacia su derecha para ver a Blaze con dos tasas, una de café y otra más pequeña de té, la mirada algo fría pero decidida de la chica siempre logra que Blaze se sienta un poco nervioso al hablarle.

-Blaze- dice el erizo blanco con algo de timidez.

-Toma- entregándole la tasa de café.

Silver toma la tasa con algo de miedo, inatenta que su mano no toque la de Blaze, sabe que eso le provocaría un obvio sonrojo que la chica notaria de inmediato. En cuanto Silver toma la tasa, Blaze toma asiento en la silla frente al erizo blanco.

-Eh… Gracias- exclama Silver.

-No es nada, ¿has tenido otra visión?- pregunta Blaze.

-No… pero la primera fue muy clara, sea lo que sea que paso, está relacionado con Shadow-

La voz de Silver es más seria al hablar de ello, al principio Blaze creyó que era solo una pesadilla del erizo, pero con solo ver los ojos de Silver se dio cuenta que era más que eso. La gata nota el rostro de Silver, esta algo decaído.

-Sea lo que sea, nos aseguraremos que no suceda- asegura Blaze en un intento de animar a su compañero.

-En realidad lo espero-

-En cuanto termines seguiremos el rastro de Shadow y sus amigos- dice Blaze con algo de seguridad en su voz.

-Estoy seguro que los encontraremos, pero tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco- exclama SIlver con algo de inseguridad en su tono de voz.

Blaze mira a Silver, nota que el erizo esta cansado, y ella misma lo está, tal vez sea buena idea descansar un poco.

-Puede que tengas razón, algo de descanso nos vendrá bien- dice Blaze logrando que Silver se anime un poco.

-Gracias, incluso escuche que habrá un festival esta noche, tal vez deberíamos ir- dice Silver con algo de emoción en su voz.

Blaze se sorprende un poco por los ánimos de Silver, normalmente se mantiene muy tímido y retraído, pero nota el ánimo en el rostro del erizo.

-Por qué no, en todo caso puede que sea divertido- exclama Blaze con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Silver se contenta un poco mas con la afirmación de Blaze, esta tan emocionado que le da un sorbo a su tasa de café caliente sin pensar, tarda algunos segundos en reaccionar ante la caliente bebida que entra en contacto con sus labios y lengua.

-AAAHH… quema- dejando la taza de café en la mesa con algo de brusquedad.

Blaze deja escapar una risa algo tímida, la inocencia e infantilismo del erizo blanco le es algo gracioso y a la vez agradable, aun con todo lo que el erizo ha visto, siempre se mantiene tan ingenuo eh inocente ante la vida.

-Derivas tener más cuidado *Risilla*- dice la divertida Blaze con algo de esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

Blaze nota una mancha de café en la mejilla del erizo, sin avisar toma una servilleta y se estira para limpiarle, la acción de la chica provoca en Silver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pareces un niño- exclama con reproche la chica gato.

Silver no responde mientras Blaze se acomoda de nuevo en su asiento. Blaze toma un último sorbo a su tasa de te antes de levántese y alejarse un poco.

-¿A… a donde vas?-pregunta con algo de timidez el erizo blanco.

-Ya regreso, te veré en la torre del reloj esta noche- responde algo seria

Silver solo ve como Blaze llega al techo de un edificio cercano de un solo salto y desaparece de su vista con el siguiente salto. SIlver suspira antes de mirar su tasa de café con algo de depresión.

-Parece una linda chica-

La vos algo seca y cansada llama la atención de Silver, a un lado suyo hay un anciano de saco y cabello canoso. El hombre está sentado disfrutando de un sándwich.

-Que quiere decir con eso- exclama algo defensivo el erizo.

-Eh visto muchos muchachos enamorados en esta ciudad, créeme, se cuando alguien está enamorado- dice con seguridad el hombre.

La afirmación del extraño provoca que silver se sonroje, se pregunta a sí mismo si será tan obvio como para que un total extraño lo dedujera con solo verle.

-No sé de que está hablando viejo- dice algo inseguro el erizo.

-No intentes mentirle a un anciano, es inútil- exclama con algo de reproche en su voz.

-*Suspiro* ¿soy tan obvio?- dice rindiéndose en sus intentos de negación.

-Claro que no muchacho, pero yo sé distinguir a los enamorados jejeje, y te digo que esa chica es especial- dice con una sonrisa el anciano.

-Lo sé, pero…-

-No hay peros en el amor muchacho- interrumpiéndole -si de verdad te interesa, deberías arriesgarte y decírselo-

-Puede que tenga razón-

-Claro que tengo razón y que mejor oportunidad que esta noche-

Silver no dice nada y piensa en la idea del anciano, sonríe al pensar en ello y le responde con esa misma sonría al hombre antes de levantarse y marcharse.

_**/Torre del reloj|21:15pm/**_

Silver lleva unos 5 minutos dando vueltas alrededor de una enrome fuente que es rodeada por bancas y cerca de la puerta al interior del reloj. Su mano izquierda está escondida detrás de su espalda ocultando una rosa que consiguió.

Solo han pasado algunos minutos desde que empezó a dar vueltas pero ya le parece una eternidad, la respiración del erizo es agitada y el solo pensar en Blaze hace que se ponga aun más nervioso.

-Porque estas tan nervioso- dice una vos conocida.

Cuando el Erizo alza la mirada ve a Blaze con un rostro de intriga. Un leve sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas del erizo blanco.

-Eh… yo… emm…- Silver apenas puede pensar, con un movimiento descubre su mano oculta poniendo una rosa en frente de Blaze.

La chica se sorprende un poco por la forma en que Silver coloco ese objeto frente a ella, pero se sorprende mas por el gesto tan tierno del erizo, Blaze nota los nervios en el chico y le sonríe en un intento de tranquilizarle.

-Gracias- dice mientras toma la rosa y la acomoda en su oreja.

Aunque el agradecimiento de Blaze fue con esa vos seria que mantiene en casi todo momento, es suficiente para el erizo blanco, que sonríe algo aliviado de que su gesto no fuera rechazado.

-Vamos- exclama Blaze mientras toma de la mano a Silver casi arrastrándole.

SIlver se queda algo atontado por la acción de Blaze, y su sonrojo aumenta, pero no tarda en recuperar la compostura y mantener un paso mas constante al de Blaze.

La pareja llega al área de restaurantes no muy lejos, Blaze toma asiento en una de las mesas exteriores dejando que Silver se siente por sí mismo. Una mesera no tarda en acercárseles para tomar su orden.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Pregunta la chica con libreta en mano y un lápiz.

-¿Tiene algún postre?- pregunta Blaze sin dejar su tono frio.

-Por su puesto señorita, tenemos un fabuloso pastel de queso con fresas- exclama la chica con mucha amabilidad.

-Perfecto- dice Blaze

-genial, ¿y usted señor?- mirando a Silver

-Lo mismo- responde el erizo blanco.

-De acuerdo, enseguida regreso- dice la mesera antes de entrar al local.

Blaze mira como los globos en el cielo adornar el paisaje, su interés en ellos no deja que note como Silver le mira sin perder ningún detalle de cómo el viento mueve su cabello lavanda. El pensar en Blaze hace que Silver suelte un suspiro que llama la atención de Blaze, cuando la chica mira a Silver, el rápidamente se gira hacia otra dirección. La chica se extraña un poco pero no le da demasiada importancia.

-Aquí esta su orden- dice la mesera acercándose con dos platos.

La mesera deja los platos con pastel en la mesa y después de una amable sonrisa se retira, Blaze toma la cuchara en su plato y toma una pequeña porción para poner en su boca, en cuanto el postre toca su lengua la chica siente el dulce sabor de las fresas invadiendo su boca.

-Es delicioso- exclama Blaze con un tono un tanto alegre.

Silver observa como Blaze toma porción tras porción de su pastel, que aunque pequeñas son muy constantes, el erizo mira su pastel y decide probarlo, le parece muy bueno y dulce, pero no tanto como a su compañera. Aun así Silver sonríe al ver la leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Blaze.

_**/21:36pm/**_

Mientras la pareja camina por las calles iluminadas por farolas de la ciudad, Silver no puede dejar de pensar en el rostro de Blaze cuando devoro esos pasteles, por la mente de la chica solo pasa un pensamiento, el cómo pudo devorar 3 rebanadas de ese pastel sin ningún problema.

El erizo blanco logra ver una góndola en uno de los canales cercanos, su mente se ilumina con una idea.

_**/Algunos minutos después/**_

Blaze mira su reflejo en el agua mientras asoma la mirada en uno de los costados de la pequeña embarcación que se mueve con lentitud. Mientras ella observa su propio reflejo, Silver la observa a ella, la luz de la luna hace que se vea más hermosa.

-Esto fue una gran idea- exclama la chica con algo de felicidad en su vos.

-Oh bueno… yo solo pensé que te gustaría- dice con algo de nervios el erizo blanco.

Blaze mira al nervioso y sonrojado erizo con una ligera sonrisa, lo cual solo provoca aumentar el sonrojo en el rostro de Silver. Conforme pasa el tiempo SIlver comienza a acercarse de poco a Blaze, intentando no ser descubierto. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca Silver se gira en dirección a Blaze que sigue mirando el reflejo en el agua, su boca se abre solo para cerrarse de nuevo, simplemente no puede reunir el valor para formular una frase.

Después de unos segundos y de juntar suficiente coraje su boca se abre una vez más dejando salir una palabra con algo de dificultad.

-¿Ble… Blaze?...- dice con algo de dificultad.

Aun así su boca se cierra sin dejarle decir nada, su cercanía provoca que al momento en que la chica se gire sus rostros queden a muy pocos centímetros, tan cerca están el uno del otro que sus narices se tocan entre sí.

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras sus rostros se sonrojan por la cercanía de sus rostros, Silver esta mas que nervioso y asustado, pero no puede evitar notar los dorados ojos de Blaze que brillan por la luz de la luna.

Después de unos segundos más Silver se aleja un poco para tener más espacio entre ellos.

-Yo… eh, lo siento no quería- dice con algo de miedo el erizo blanco.

-No, no es nada. No te preocupes- exclama Blaze en un tono de vos algo bajo para ella.

Durante el resto del trayecto Silver no pudo evitar notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Blaze, además de las constantes miradas esquivas que se lanzaban el uno al otro. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales estallando en los cielos rompen el tenso ambiente, Blaze y Silver miran hacia el cielo y ven como este es iluminado por ostentosas figuras de luz.

Silver nota como algo se posa sobre su mano, al mirar asía ella nota como la mano de Blaze está sobre la suya, la chica parece estar más interesada en los fuegos artificiales que en otra cosa, pero Silver se siente en el cielo con solo poder sentir la mano de Blaze otra vez.

Por un instante la mente de Blaze le avisa sobre su mano tocándola de Silver, por un segundo se piensa retirarla sin más, pero algo en su interior le obliga a apretar la mano de Silver con delicadeza.

Silver se sonroja al sentir el ligero apretón de Blaze, pero no tarda en corresponder tomando la mano de la chica con algo más de fuerza, Blaze se sonroja un poco con la acción del erizo blanco.

_**/Algunos minutos después, otra vez/**_

En una terraza cercana a la torre del reloj, Silver y Blaze observan como los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo, ambos están sentados en una banca rodeada de floreros y masetas de distintos tamaños y distintas plantas, desde flores hasta pequeños arbustos.

Blaze dejo de prestarle mucha atención a los fuegos artificiales desde hace ya unos minutos, sus pensamientos están en una sensación cálida en su interior que se amplifica con solo pensar en lo sucedido en la góndola hace poco. De igual manera Silver no puede dejar de pensar en cómo su rostro y el de Blaze estaban tan cercas, el solo pensar en el cálido aliento de Balze le acelera el ritmo cardiaco.

Poco a poco ambos comienzan a acercarse el uno al otro intentando no hacer contacto visual hasta que sus hombros se tocan provocando en ambos una leve sorpresa que los hace voltear el uno asía el otro.

-Emm… Blaze… yo…- balbucea el erizo.

-¿Si?- pregunta la chica con un tono tierno que solo pone más nervioso a Silver.

-Emm… yo… yo…- balbucea de nuevo el erizo sin lograr formular una palabra.

Blaze acerca su rostro al de Silver de manera que el erizo se sonroja más y entra en un estado de pánico incapaz de pensar claramente y continúa balbuceando sin detenerse. Después de pocos minutos, Blaze se da cuenta de que el erizo no tomara la iniciativa, y después de rodar los ojos une sus labios con los de Silver.

Como si fuera una especia de hechizo, el beso de Blaze saca de su estado de panico al nervioso erizo, que poco apoco se relaja para corresponder el beso. Ambos cierran los ojos para disfrutar del momento el mayor tiempo posible, a su alrededor las plantas se incendian sin previo aviso al mismo tiempo que estas comienzan a levitar en el aire rodeadas de un aura verdosa.

Cuando sus labios se separan, las plantas comienzan a descender lentamente y de igual manera el fuego que las consumía se apaga en un segundo, ninguno de los dos pone atención o las plantas quemadas o del olor de estas, solo se miran uno segundo más antes de volver a unir sus labios.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les hay gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, además recuerden comentar, es en serio, comenten por favor, quiero saber su opinión.**_


	10. Con una Gran Explosión Part1

_**Sonic y sus marcas relacionadas tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Sonic Team y Sega, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de agrado, recuerden comentar.**_

* * *

_**—Con una gran explosión Part1—**_

**/Shamar| 13:45pm| 18 de Noviembre de 2020/**

El sol yace sobre la pequeña ciudad, el calor es casi asfixiante, pero los lugareños ya están acostumbrados a esto. En un departamento Rouge observa desde el balcón como los ciudadanos hacen su vida diaria.

-Encontramos algo- dice una vos masculina y mas que seria.

Aunque lo repentina vos logro sacarle un pequeño susto, Rouge no lo demuestra, se mantiene serena como siempre y se gira para ver a Shadow con una mirada decidida y a Omega detrás del erizo negro.

-¿Que hallaron muchachos?- pregunta con una sonrisa algo traviesa la murciélago.

-Un nombre y una dirección, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- responde el erizo

-¿Es de confianza su fuente?- pregunta la chica murciélago.

-No creo que nos haya mentido-

_**\Flashback| hace unos minutos en el centro de la ciudad\**_

Un hombre de ropas humildes corre por los laberinticos callejones de la ciudad, su respiración se acelera mas y mas, y su terror crece con cada segundo, en su interior sabe que es ridículo correr, un esfuerzo inútil.

El hombre alza su mira sobre su propio hombro sin dejar de correr, al no ver nada solo se pone más nervioso y aterrado, cuando se gira su huida se detiene, frente a él está el cañón de una 9mm semiautomática que le pertenece al erizo negro de ojos carmesí.

-Oh demonios- exclama el hombre.

El sujeto intenta dar media vuelta y huir, comienza a correr de regreso sin dejar de ver a Shadow que le observa detrás, pero su paso se interrumpe cuando choca con un contundente objeto, el golpe lo tira de un sentón y le obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Su sentido común le dice que todo acabo, que no abra los ojos y espere el final, pero su curiosidad humana le obliga a abrir los ojos solo para ver a Omega frente a él.

-¿Qué… que planean hacerme?- pregunta el asustado hombre.

-Muy simple, dime lo que quiero saber y saldrás vivo de aquí- responde Shadow a espaldas del asustado hombre que queda paralizado por el miedo.

-Yo… yo… hablare- balbucea el hombre.

-Bien, en ese caso dime. ¿Quién es Yasuf y donde lo encuentro?- exclama Shadow colocándose frente al hombre que le mira con terror.

-En una vieja base subterránea en el desierto- responde el asustado hombre.

-Correcto, ¿Dime que es lo que Eggman le entrego a tu jefe?-

-Yo, yo no sé nada sobre…- el hombre es interrumpido cuando el cañón del arma de Shadow se coloca en su frente.

-No me mientas, no es una buena idea si lo que quieres es salir vivo de aquí-

-No se para que lo quiere, pero Eggman le entrego un misil, Yasuf nunca nos dijo para que lo quería-

-Bien, ves no fue tan difícil- dice Shadow esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

El hombre suspira sintiendo un alivio al ver como Shadow baja su arma y comienza a caminar, pero la presencia del enorme androide aun inquieta al nervioso hombre.

-Aun puede ser un problema, podría delatarnos- exclama Omega haciendo que Shadow se detenga y mire sobre su hombro al nervoso hombre que mira a Shadow y Omega constantemente.

-Rómpele las piernas, eso evitara que sea un problema- ordena Shadow.

-¡¿Qué?! No, espera…- exclama mientras que Omega lo toma de una de sus piernas.

_**/Fin del Flashback/**_

Rouge mira de manera normal y algo divertida al erizo negro de expresión seria, una ligera risa se escapa de sus labios haciendo que Shadow dibuje una mueca de confusión.

-Siempre tan compasivo- exclama Rouge entre pequeñas risas.

-No le veo lo gracioso, tenemos trabajo que hacer así que será mejor que te prepares- responde con seriedad el erizo de pelaje negro mientras se retira, dejando a Rouge y Omega en la habitación.

-¿Siempre debe ser tan serio?- dice Rouge mientras se acerca a Omega.

-El tiene razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer- reafirma el enorme androide con su voz resonante y mecánica.

Rouge hace un sonido de molestia mientras el enorme androide solo se le queda mirando, La chica murciélago se rinde y regresa a su lujosa habitación para prepararse.

_**/Ruinas del Desierto de Shamar| 14:00pm/**_

Debajo de las ruinas de una civilización muerta una célula terrorista se mueve por los túneles subterráneos creados hace siglos, cables se extienden por los suelos hasta llegar a una habitación central llena de computadoras y hombres trabajando, en el centro de la habitación un hombre de ropas humildes, barba frondosa y cabello corto observa cómo sus hombres programan cada código necesario para sus planes.

-Pronto compañeros, occidente y G.U.N. pagaran por invadir nuestras tierras-

La pequeña multitud ovacionan esas simples palabras para luego continuar trabajando reanimados por las oraciones de su líder.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, lamento la tardanza, pero debía preparar todo y organizarme, recuerden comentario, ningún comentario es mal recibido.


End file.
